


don’t let the rain clouds stop us

by dwarf_planet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Rain, We Die Like Men, brief introspection, date gone wrong... or maybe right, its just soft, there’s capitalization just not in the title, they tell each other they love each other, they’re soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Wilbur’s luck always has been rotten, he supposes, when the first drop falls, splattering on his cheek. He glances up at the sky, then over at Niki, who has turned her gaze to darkened clouds. The rain starts slowly at first, droplets small and infrequent.orWilbur and Niki are on a picnic and it starts raining.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	don’t let the rain clouds stop us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zesset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesset/gifts).



> wrote this for my friend zes <3  
> we’re in a discord server together and he had kind of a sad day today  
> wilhachu is one of if not his very favourite ship so i thought i’d write this to try and cheer him up  
> enjoy !! <3

Their picnic doesn’t go as planned.

They’ve been waiting for this an embarrassingly long time, so of course the day that both their schedules allow for it, something would go wrong. 

Wilbur’s luck always has been rotten, he supposes, when the first drop falls, splattering on his cheek. He glances up at the sky, then over at Niki, who has turned her gaze to darkened clouds. The rain starts slowly at first, droplets small and infrequent.

“Maybe it’ll just sprinkle and then stop,” Niki says, a bright smile on her face as she turns her attention away from the sky. Wilbur admires her optimism.

“Maybe,” He agrees, because he doesn’t want to dampen her mood. He’ll let the rain do that.

Niki shifts, pressing her side into Wilbur’s. “It’s cold,” She mumbles. “I wasn’t planning for rain.”

“Me neither,” Wilbur replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He should’ve checked the weather app. He really should have. It’s too late for that now, though.

At least Niki still seems happy. He can understand, it has been a long time since they’ve been able to just spend time together. He’ll try his best to ignore the rain until it goes away - because surely it will go away.

It definitely doesn’t go away. Rather than stopping, it just rains harder, shifting from a sprinkle to a downpour. Wilbur stands up, a frown fixed on his face, and offers Niki a hand. She takes it, standing as well, but she’s still got a small smile in contrast to his unhappy expression. “I’m sorry,” Wilbur says apologetically. “I really did want to spend time with you, it’s unfortunate it started raining.”

“It’s okay, Wil,” Niki reassures, smile widening subtly. She puts her free hand in his, stepping so they’re face to face.

She steps away from the old blanket and their picnic basket, pulling Wilbur with her.

“Niki?” He asks, apologetic frown shifting to a confused one.

She giggles in lieu of a response, letting go of his hands. She takes a step back from him, then crouches onto one knee. The rain soaks her hair and clothes and she has to bring a hand to shield her eyes when she looks up at him, but that doesn’t deter her. She outstretches her free hand, “Would you like to dance with me, Wil?”

His face softens, and he grabs her hand. “Of course,” Wilbur replies, affection shining in his eyes as he looks at her.

Their free hands find each other, fingers intertwining, and they begin to dance.

They wind up completely soaked, but they’re both smiling nonetheless. Raindrops splash on and around them as they spin, giggles falling easily. They feel young and stupid, detached from the reality outside of this moment with each other. “I love you,” Wilbur mumbles as he lets go of one of her hands, letting Niki twirl.

Her makeup runs in the rain and her skirt is weighed by the water, making her movements slow and clumsy but he still thinks she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Niki turns back to him, her arms automatically wrapping around her shoulders, and her eyes sparkle, “I love you, too.”

They stay there, wrapped in each other’s arms and dancing in the rain until it thunders. Then, they run back home, still clutching each other’s hands. They swap out wet clothes for dry ones then curl up together in bed. As they’re falling asleep wrapped around each other, it strikes Wilbur that maybe today was perfect after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed c:  
> thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
